The invention relates to a playing arrangement for the professional execution of the game of chance xe2x80x9cCrapsxe2x80x9d and allied games using playing dice and chips, and as a special sub-aspect relates to an arrangement for automatically detecting the number of pips of the upper side of a playing dice.
Craps is a fast and exciting dice game played on a large gaming table in the shape of a rectangle with rounded corners and bounded by a cushion. The playing area of the gaming table is approximately 4 m long and approximately 1 m wide; the height of the cushion amounts to approximately 30 cm. The game xe2x80x9cCrapsxe2x80x9d is played with two playing dice bearing 1 to 6 pips on their sides. The two dice are played in one throw so that the number of pips of one throw, i.e. the sum of the pips of the upwardly facing sides of the playing dice, can amount to between 2 and 12.
The gaming table is covered with a cloth on which the sections and symbols required for the execution of the game are drawn (layout). FIG. 1 illustrates a layout of such a gaming table.
The stakes are placed in the form of chips which are positioned on the sections of the layout. The chips with which the bets are placed and the winnings are paid out consist of disc-shaped plastic counters, the playing value of which is indicated on the one hand by an imprinted value (for example 1, 5, 25, 100, 500, 1000) and on the other hand by a colour (e.g. blue, red, green, yellow) or colour combination (e.g. blue-red, green-yellow-white).
The number of players is basically unlimited but advantageously should not exceed 12. However, only one single player, the thrower or shooter, throws the dice.
The game of xe2x80x9cCrapsxe2x80x9d is supervised and led by a plurality of casino game supervisors, also referred to as dealers or croupiers.
The betting options are extremely diverse and depend in different ways upon the number of pips in each case thrown by the shooter.
A review of the method of play, the betting options and the winning odds for the game xe2x80x9cCrapsxe2x80x9d will be given in the following making reference to FIG. 1.
The shooter and co-players firstly place their stakes for a xe2x80x9cpass linexe2x80x9d bet or a xe2x80x9cdon""t passxe2x80x9d bet and position their chips on the xe2x80x9cpass linexe2x80x9d section or the xe2x80x9cdon""t pass barxe2x80x9d section.
Then the shooter selects two dice from a set of five dice presented to him by the dealer and throws these in one shot, using the same hand, from one end of the gaming table along the full length thereof towards the broad side of the other end of the table; the dice strike against this end of the table, rebound from the cushion into the playing area, and come to rest. In order that the dice rebound in a motion which cannot be controlled by the shooter, the cushion is preferably covered with knobs. If one of the dice should not reach the cushion, remain in contact with the cushion or, after impact, leave the playing area across the cushion, the throw is invalid and must be repeated.
If the shooter""s first throw, the so-called xe2x80x9ccome out rollxe2x80x9d, produces a 7 or 11, the pass-line bets have immediately won and are paid out by the bank with odds of 1:1, whereas the xe2x80x9cdon""t passxe2x80x9d bets have automatically lost and are collected in by the bank. It is on account of these immediately decisive values 7 and 11 that the game xe2x80x9cCrapsxe2x80x9d is also known as xe2x80x9cSeven Elevenxe2x80x9d.
If on the other hand the xe2x80x9ccome out rollxe2x80x9d produces a 2 or 3, the xe2x80x9cdon""t passxe2x80x9d bets win and the xe2x80x9cpass-linexe2x80x9d bets lose. If the xe2x80x9ccome out rollxe2x80x9d produces a 12, the pass-line bets lose and the don""t pass bets are subject to a xe2x80x9cstand-offxe2x80x9d (neither win nor lose).
In the above described cases the same shooter continues to throw the dice until he throws a 4, 5, 6, 8, 9 or 10 and thus sets the xe2x80x9cpointxe2x80x9d which is critical for the following course of play. The xe2x80x9cpointxe2x80x9d can of course also be obtained with the xe2x80x9ccome out rollxe2x80x9d.
After the xe2x80x9ccome out rollxe2x80x9d, as indeed after every further throw, previous players and new players can place stakes again, and indeed for all the diverse betting options which will be referred to later in the description.
When the point is set, the shooter throws the dice again until he has either thrown 7 pips (the shooter xe2x80x9csevens outxe2x80x9d) or has obtained the point again. If the point is obtained before the 7, the xe2x80x9cpass-linexe2x80x9d bets win and the xe2x80x9cdon""t passxe2x80x9d bets lose, and if the 7 is obtained before the point, the win and lose situation is the reverse.
If the shooter is out, the game supervisor appoints the next shooter and the game continues as described with reference to the first shooter.
As soon as the xe2x80x9cpointxe2x80x9d is set, in addition to the xe2x80x9cpass-linexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cdon""t passxe2x80x9d bets, xe2x80x9cCrapsxe2x80x9d permits a wide variety of further bets, thus the bets xe2x80x9ccomexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cdon""t comexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9coddsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cbuy and layxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cplace bets to winxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chardwaysxe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cfieldxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cany sevenxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cany craps, xe2x80x9ctwo craps or acesxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ctwelve crapsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cthree craps or ace-deucexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9celevenxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9chorn high betsxe2x80x9d and more.
These bets are in part dependent upon the point and in part independent thereof. Hardways bets can be placed only by the dealer. Certain bets can be increased, reduced, withdrawn or declared xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d in the course of the game. Some bets apply only to the respective next throw (xe2x80x9cone roll betsxe2x80x9d), thus for example bets on the numbers 4, 5, 6, 8, 9, 10. In some cases a 5% payment (xe2x80x9cvigorishxe2x80x9d) must be made to the bank. The winning odds are inversely proportional to the statistical winning probabilities and range between 1:2 and 30:1 comprising the following odds: 1:2, 2:3, 5:6, 1:1, 7:6, 6:5, 7:5, 3:2, 9:5, 2:1, 4:1, 7:1, 9:1, 15:1, 30:1.
It is unnecessary to master the rules of the game in order to understand the invention. It should merely be noted that the game Craps is highly diverse and complicated and makes very high demands on the up to five dealers per gaming table in terms of attention, supervision of players and their bets, and in terms of the calculation skills of the dealer in determining the players"" winnings, it being necessary to balance the bank after each throw.
The invention is based on the following problem area.
Casinos are lacking in technical monitoring facilities for dice games played as table games (live games). This applies in particular to the highly diverse game xe2x80x9cCrapsxe2x80x9d, but also to other dice games. Even with a high outlay in personnel and optical monitoring systems, considerable security gaps exist.
In view of the speed of play and diversity of the game Craps, a particular insecurity factor relates to maintaining the continuously high level of attention and concentration which is required of the dealers for monitoring, and complying with, the game rules and ensuring that the winnings are correctly determined and paid out to the players.
Therefore it is necessary to find a solution whereby the game procedures can be monitored and recorded as comprehensively and reliably as possible and whereby the dealer can be assisted in correctly determining the winning odds and winnings resulting from the placed stake. A desirable monitoring, recording and win-determining system of this kind must be capable of detecting errors and incorrect decisions on the part of dealers and assisting in the correction thereof. In the event of differences of opinion between players and dealer or between the casino operator and the dealers, it is to be possible for every game which has taken place to be reliably reconstructed in full in some way, at least in terms of placed stake, selected bet and resultant winnings amount.
The advantages of the desired solution are obvious. Incorrect influencing of the course of the game by dealers, in particular to the advantage of players, is prevented. Dealers can justify themselves in the event of disputes on the part of players. The winnings payouts are calculated for the dealer. The settlement between dealer and bank is conducted correctly and simply. It is also desirable to obtain verifiable information on the professional qualities of the dealers, and to gain knowledge about the individual playing strategies of particular players. The possibility of being able to create a player profile based on objective statistical data is also of interest to the casino management.
To implement the described concept for the solution of the described problem area, the invention is based on the objective of making available an automatic monitoring, control and recording system which, in particular in the case of the game Craps, monitors, records and stores all the playing moves, from the throw of the dice to the determination and calculation of the players"" winnings, and which enables the acquired data to be analyzed and made available under the various play-related and casino-management aspects.
This requires the following amongst other things:
The course of the game is to be capable of being automatically detected, as far as possible in respect of all its phases and, by means of a computer and an electronic data processing program (EDP program), recorded, stored and reproduced on display devices; the display devices are intended for the dealers, optionally also for the casino administration, and in particular also for the players.
For this purpose a device is to be provided for automatically detecting the dice movements and the number of pips thrown on the dice.
The gaming table is to comprise devices for automatically detecting the occupation by chips of the sections for the stakes. The playing sections must be able to be assigned to the different betting options.
The value of the chips used for each bet is in each case to be detected, processed and stored.
The EDP program is in particular to detect the value of the stakes, recognise and add the number of pips showing on the two dice, recognise the selected bets including the placed stakes, and after each throw determine in accordance with the game rules which of the bets has won or lost or has remained undecided. Additionally the EDP program is to calculate the winnings and assign these to the betting positions by an optical display, for example on one or more screens. The EDP program is also to detect and indicate when the shooter must seven out.
This complex objective is achieve by a gaming apparatus comprising
a gaming table with a game cloth and sections, lines, areas or zones, predefined on the game cloth, for placement of chips for table games, especially craps;
playing dice for these table games;
means for automatically counting pips on upper-facing sides of the playing dice including at least one TV camera or CCD image converter and a digital image processor (DIP) connected with the it for processing output signals from it;
means for detecting, analysing, displaying and storing sequences and data of game events, which include detectors arranged under the game cloth of the gaming table for detecting which of the sections, lines, areas or zones the chips occupy, means for automatically detecting locations at which stakes in the form of the chips are placed and thus the type of bets placed, means for detecting values of the stakes detected by the means for automatically detecting and a computer with an EDP program, created in accordance with game rules, for analysing image data from the digital image processor in order to determine a movement state of the playing dice on a playing surface and in order to determine a total number of the pips on the upper-facing sides of the playing dice when the playing dice come to rest on the playing area, and for analysing signals from the means for detecting the locations and the value of the stakes placed and optionally from other signal generators; and
at least one display device for displaying analysed game course data relating to game play supplied to the at least one display device from the computer.
In a particularly preferred embodiment of this gaming apparatus for playing craps the computer with the EDP program include means for analysing the image data from the digital image processor to establish whether or not the playing dice have been simultaneously thrown according to the rules of the game, whether or not both dies have struck the cushion at the other end of the gaming table providing the playing area, one of the dies has left the playing area or the playing dice have both come to rest on the playing area.
In preferred embodiments of the gaming apparatus the detectors, arranged under the game cloth, for determining occupation or non-occupation of the sections, lines, areas or the zones provided for placement of the chips are light-sensitive sensors for recording light passing through the game cloth.
Preferably respective chips are provided with corresponding integrated transponders and a radio frequency identification (RFID) device for detecting the location and the value of the stakes Is placed in the form of the chips. The radio frequency identification device comprises a transmitting and receiving station and the integrated transponders cooperate with the transmitting and receiving station, so that, in response to high-frequency data signals from the transmitting and receiving station, the transponders send back data characteristic of a play value of the chips by radio transmission to the transmitting and receiving station, which includes means for analysing the data characteristic of the play value. In various preferred embodiments the at least one camera of the device that counts pips is a TV camera or a CCD image converter. The means for automatically counting pips also advantageously includes a spectral filter, placed in front of the at least one camera, for absorbing coloured light reflected by the playing dice, and a flash lamp, controllable by the EDP program, arranged in the vicinity of each camera.
Preferred embodiments of the gaming apparatus include a cushion, bounding the playing surface, and a plurality of impact sensors arranged in the cushion for detecting an impact of the playing dice against the cushion. Also the computer with the EDP program advantageously comprises means for activation of the at least one camera for discontinuous camera recording action in response to a signal from at least one impact sensor generated in response to an impact of the playing dice on the cushion.
The prior art offers means of equipping the gaming table with devices for automatically detecting the playing sections occupied by chips and also for detecting the stakes placed in the form of one chip or a pile of chips. Thus means of implementing both aspects (automatic detection of the occupation of the gaming table by chips; automatic detection of the individual stakes) are given in WO 96/14115 A1 and in the corresponding EP 0 790 848 B1 which relate to a xe2x80x9cgame system for the professional execution of table games using playing cards and chips, in particular the game xe2x80x98Black Jackxe2x80x99xe2x80x9d.
In the present invention, to automatically detect whether chips or piles of chips have been deposited or not on a surface or zone or line defined by the layout of the playing area of the Craps table, it is thus possible to use detectors which are arranged under the game cloth and which respond to changed pressure conditions or changed light conditions upon the setting down or removal of the chips. Preferably, light-sensitive sensors, in particular photo-diodes sensitive to IR-light, are used under such a game cloth which is partially light-transparent. The darkening of the photo-diodes caused by the deposited chip then triggers a signal which is fed to an automatically recording computer unit. The active yes-no circuit only indicates whether a chip is placed on the gaming table or not; accordingly these detectors are known as occupation detectors.
To also detect and automatically record the playing value of the deposited chip or pile of chips, as disclosed in WO 96/14115 A1 it is possible to use scanners which react to strip patterns or coloured rings at the edges of the chips. However it is particularly advantageous and convenient to use so-called smart chips as playing chips. These are chips with an embedded transponder. Such transponders are battery-free electronic components which serve as responders within a radio frequency identification (RFID) system, such that they react to the radio signals of a transmitting-receiving device arranged for example under the gaming table. The radio signals emitted via an antenna of the transponder incorporated in the chip are i.a. specific to the playing value of the chip. Thus, in a manner known per se, the playing value of not only one single chip, but also of a pile of such transponder chips can be detected. Moreover the RFID system also permits the detection of the measurement location, i.e. the position of the chip or pile of chips on the playing area or layout. More detailed information on the construction, operation and use of such transponder chips is given not only in WO 96/14115 A1 but also in Patents U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,589, U.S. Pat. No. 5,283 422 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,548, the last of which also proposes the use thereof for the game Craps (U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,548, FIG. 6).
If transponder chips are used and if the Craps gaming table comprises radio technology equipment which, as mentioned in the foregoing, enables not only the playing value of the stake but also the playing section in which it has been placed to be defined, it is possible to dispense entirely or partially with the use of occupation sensors for example in the form of IR photo-diodes.
Moreover, in accordance with the prior art according to WO 96/14115 A1, it is basically known for the data on the events of the game obtained by means of technical devices to be supplied to a computer unit, and for the computer to analyze the supplied data in accordance with the game rules, retrievably store said data and if required display said data on a monitor. This too is utilized by the invention.
For the game Craps, which is played on a table with a length of several metres, it is advisable for the data which are to be continuously displayed or made known to the players to be displayed in distributed fashion on a plurality of monitors. If the monitors are assigned to specific portions of the gaming table, it is possible to display only the game moves and game results which have occurred in this assigned portion, thus for example the location at which the stake is placed, and thus optionally to simultaneously display the type of bet, as well as the amount of the stake and finally the winnings or losses resulting from the shooter""s throw.